The washing machine in the related art has the function of adding a detergent automatically. Specifically, a container for storing the detergent is mounted in the interior of the washing machine, and when the washing machine operates, a certain quantity of detergent is sucked into a washing tub by means of a pump according to weight information of the clothes detected by means of the automatic weighting function of the washing machine, so as to achieve the smart adding of the detergent. However, the detergent exhibits different viscidities at different temperatures. The detergent adding method of an automatic delivery device in the related art mainly includes calculating a normal sucking rate at a normal temperature by means of a controller to calculate the motor running time of the detergent pump, and controlling a motor to run by means of the motor running time. However, when the detergent with different viscidities is added, since the sucking rates of the pump are different and the controller calculates the motor running time using a unified standard, the amount of the detergent added differs largely. Even if the environmental temperature is determined and fed back to the controller to adjust the delivery time, it is possible to only achieve the precise delivery of one type of detergent under a certain brand, but the delivery of detergents under other brands is inaccurate since the detergents under other brands exhibit different viscidity change rules at different temperatures.